


易感症（上）

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao
Kudos: 61





	易感症（上）

>>>>>

在浅眠中隐隐感到有人在舔自己的耳廓，不断亲吻自己的脸颊，折原不由得被那些舔舐的轻微水声惊醒，又是睡在自己身后的那个缠人家伙，侧睡着的他有些不耐烦地自肩头反手往后推搡，掌心随即触碰到了预想之中的乱翘的发丝与温热的肌肤，就头发毛躁的程度而言，身后这个人的性格与其耀眼乱翘的金发十分相配。

【不能好好睡觉吗？】

他低声不满地‘训斥’道。这个人已经是惯犯，如果不稍许严厉点，恐怕又会被对方当成是平时的玩笑。

身后抱着他的人在他的严厉下停下了那些亲昵的举动，转而一声不吭地将胳膊搭在他的腰上，好半天都没有动静，只有比起他来要深长得多的呼吸还在继续，听起来有些小心翼翼。这又使他隐隐感到火大，明明缺乏睡眠的是自己，怎么觉得委屈的却是这个烦人的家伙？他蓦地转过身，夜色的昏暗中，他在夜灯的微弱光照下看到对方那注视着自己的双目，只是一丁点的光亮就在那双平日里清澈诚挚的眸子上反射出点点碎光，在‘装’可怜这点上，没人比得过眼前这个正处在易感期的青年。

看到比自己小上快一轮的对方露出如此的神情，纵使是很难被他人所影响左右的折原，也不禁有些败下阵来，他叹了口气，伸手抚摸了两下面前的金发，之后将小心翼翼沉默着的对方的脑袋往下揽，允许对方靠在自己的胸前。

【好了，我把这里借给你，你给我早点入睡。】

他将手指插进温暖的金发里安抚着，下巴轻轻放在对方发顶上。

怀里的人动了动，似乎要在他的胸口找到更好的位置，不过从对方那高大的结实身体渐渐放松下来的情况来看，他安抚对方的目的应该是达到了。他感到对方的鼻尖蹭在他的胸膛上，从金发里露出来的额头紧贴着他的肌肤，他用手帮对方捋开了额前杂乱的发丝，让青年能够更舒服一些地贴过来。

若是放在平常，这种场景是绝无可能出现的，通常他才不会是率先表现出烦躁的那方，对方也不会任他严厉地‘训斥’自己，还用湿漉漉的、引人爱怜的目光盯着他看——要是在平时和对方提起这些场景，绝对会被各式各样的重物‘追’在身后。可正因为是眼下这种特殊状况，他才不得不与对方采取如此异常的相处模式。

紧靠在他的胸前、寻求安慰的年轻男人名为平和岛静雄，比他小了十岁左右，是一个还在上高中的青春期少年。要说他为何会和这样年轻的孩子勾搭在一起，那就是另一个需要单独叙述的故事了，总而言之，天地可鉴，他可不是那种诱拐未成年人的犯罪者，毋宁说，在这场关系里，他反而更像一个被胁迫的受害者。

这个不讲理的爱用蛮力的单细胞笨蛋，硬是把年长的他缠在怀里，像缠人的锁链一样绞锁住他，他愈是想要挣脱，就愈会被对方那种年轻人特有的赤诚纯质的热情所围困，从而越陷越深，只能举手投降。眼下，尽管对方正以一种弱势的姿态靠在他的胸前，依赖着他肌肤上的所谓‘体香’的气息，但被子里的下半身则是完全反过来的状态，对方那过人的长腿正死死地缠在他的身上，让他无法轻易挣脱。

自己以后或许很难从这样的热情里脱身吧，他模糊地想着，继而在再度袭来的睡意里，一边抚摸着手底的金发，一边在胸膛处传来的温暖中，逐渐进入了梦乡。 

>>>>>

【其实你不用跟来也行。】

田中汤姆点起一支烟夹在指间抽着，身上穿着的同堂姐夫借的西装让他觉得拘谨，尺寸也不太合适，只得时不时动动肩膀。

【我们是高中生这种事让他们发现了，就完蛋了。】

【没关系。】

他身旁的那个在学校里比较亲近的后辈像往常那样冷淡地答道。

再往前走一段路，往一个昏暗的楼梯道口里拐去，向看起来凶神恶煞的守在门口的黑西装男出示自己的会员证明，经过几句问询之后，就可以被带入一个秘密的高级会所。当然，身为高中生没什么正经门道的他们不可能会有会员证明，不过诡计多端为人圆滑的汤姆早在几天之前就和会所里的其中一个后勤工作人员打好了‘关系’，知晓了如何混进去的方法——一般的友好关系总归不够牢靠，况且是入场如此严格、暗地里与黑社会有所关联的会所，他们又没认识几天，真正的杀手锏是他掌握了那个工作人员的要命把柄。‘把柄’，这才是最牢靠的关系词汇。

他从别的已经毕业在混黑道的前辈那里听说了那个工作人员的什么肮脏事，去打探了一下发现果然如此，以前这种事情他只会埋藏在心底，表面上仍然与那些人虚与委蛇，现在会管这种事，并且循着线索追查下去，是因为他在前不久接受了一个远在乡下的远房亲戚的请求。他的一个远房表姐，自从只身来到东京之后就杳无音信，最近一次消息，是有人传言说在新宿的某处有酒吧会所的街上看到过她。身为父母的远房亲戚心急如焚，算得上是他姨母的女人在电话那头哭个不停，说自己没什么门路，知道他好像和那些不良经常混在一起，请求他帮忙去一起去寻找。

往日被人诟病的部分成了可以帮忙的部分，这对田中来说也觉得有些讽刺，但他并没有要计较以前事情的打算，况且他本身就如亲戚间传闻的那样‘不务正业’，不过既然对方如此请求了，他又对女性落入黑道控制的情色行业里的下场有所耳闻，至少帮个忙，找到那位表姐的所在，再看看对方是否遭人控制，是否安全。剩下的部分，再交给那些成年人办就好了。

田中打定主意不让自己陷入过度的危险，但是他虽然个性圆滑，很容易办成事，可那种地方有时只崇尚冲动和暴力，话语是讲不通的，他又是个体能不怎么强的人，一时之间有些一筹莫展，而就在他要来的路上，机缘巧合之下结识、之后一直和他比较亲近的孤僻后辈在街上遇到了他。对于他一副社会成年人的打扮，后辈感到困惑不解。他本来想就这样糊弄过去，偏偏后辈在危机方面的直觉尤为敏锐，直接断定他一定遇到了什么相当棘手的事。

这个在自己的建议下染金发的看似不良的后辈，实际是个心地不错的单纯家伙，只是因为力气过大，脾气也容易暴躁，不太被别人所接纳，但面对自己所在意的人出的事，绝不会坐视不管，他知道只要自己不说，对方就绝对会拖到他这边的时机尽失。不过乐观一点想，多了这个后辈也许就不用担心暴力的问题了，既然无法‘摆脱’后辈，不如干脆带上后辈一起，制定新的更合适的计划，这样赢面更大一些。于是，到达那个会所所在的那幢楼后门时，约定好等在那里的工作人员看到的是两个人。

【这和说好的不一样。】

由于把柄在田中的手里，工作人员的脸上不敢轻易出现完全拒绝的意思，这就说明还有余地。

田中抽完最后一口烟，把烟蒂按灭在旁边大垃圾桶歪着放的盖子上，又随手扔进了垃圾桶里。

【就请通融一下吧，你不是说今天会所有特殊活动吗，多一个人还是多两个人都不会那么明显的。】

【要是暴露了我可是会没命的！】

【这个时候还说这些有什么用？你贪走钱财还泡了自己大哥女人的事，要是被知道了，不一样会没命？】

【可是……】

工作人员因惧怕事情败露而扭曲着脸，还想再说些什么，但站在这里越久就越容易被发现，对方很快就败下阵来，把他和后辈迅速带了进去。

后辈在跟他来这里之前，也被他打发去换上了看起来较为成熟的衣服，两人从池袋一路来到这里，电车上田中想好了计划，给后辈看了自己那个表姐的照片，约定在混乱的会所内部分头寻找，但之后必须在规定时间去约定好的地方集合。到了会所内部，不出所料，为了给客人提供更好的体验，只有在入口处的询查最为严格，里面的氛围则较为散乱，并且这个会所的背后是势力强大的黑道组织在撑腰，黑白两道都对其有所照顾，本身也游走于灰色地带，如此复杂的背景，一般人不会有要动它的心思。他想进来，也只是想知道表姐是否在里面，不会费力做什么他做不到的事情。

【我们到时候就在这里集合，记住了吗？】

田中和跟来的后辈对了一下手表上的时间，手机虽然带在身边，但这里禁止使用手机，所以只能藏起来，带上了已经没什么人使用的手表。他强调了一下要对方记住这个地点的事，这个后辈尽管直觉敏锐，平时却又经常显得笨拙迟钝，让他有些担心。

比他高出一个头的后辈沉默地点了点头，也不知道心里在想什么，之后两人就分开了。

可不要出什么事，他一面担心着后辈，一面在光线昏暗暧昧的会所内部寻找起来。

>>>>>

平和岛还是头一次来这种地方，但对于未成年尚未入门、连成人影片都不知道该怎样才能借到手的老实高中生来说，这种地方就显得太过高阶了。这是一家仅供会员进入的高档会所，会员是介绍制，当然，足够有钱，并且接受了身份的查访，也是可以破例加入的，但那种有钱家伙肯定会有相关方面的门路，所以基本都是经过介绍加入进来的客人。

这些客人身份不俗，高额的会费使得得以进来的都是中上层阶级的人，因而会所内部也透着一种与小型酒吧和红灯街不同的氛围。会所内部由多个房间组成，今天由于是特殊开放日，那些房间的门都被卸了下来，各个房间对走廊开放，无数的男男女女在昏沉紫色灯光笼罩下的走廊里穿梭行走，寻找自己看上的目标。他混在这些各怀欲望的人流当中，耳中听到靡靡的乐曲以及旁边房间里或者休闲处、酒水区里传来的淫亵声响，真实的情色刺激让他几乎不敢抬起头看向那些人的面孔。所幸极度昏暗的光线遮掩住了他通红的耳尖，他忍住刺鼻的各色香水气味给他带来的头痛，根据记忆中前辈表姐的照片开始在那些人当中寻找。

这是一个乱交会所，田中在电车上时就对他说过，这些有钱的人统统聚集在这么一个地方，看到了满意的就当场做爱，几个人在一起玩的也有，大多数人的性观念都很开放。而那位出身乡下的远房表姐肯定不在这类人行列之中，这里就不得不提到这个会所另一个处于不法地带的地方——为了增加乐趣、或者提供给有特殊需要的顾客，里面也安排了不少娼妓。有男性也有女性，不同的是他们在场内只能穿规定的暴露衣物，和那些服饰高档的客人不一样，充满了淫猥的恶趣味。他只需要在这类人当中寻找即可。同样感谢这什么也无法彻底看清的昏暗氛围，让他身上不那么昂贵的衣物没那么容易暴露，人群中也有不少穿着随意的看起来像是纨绔子弟的人，并不是都只穿着西装和礼服裙。

不知道是不是那些香水给嗅觉敏感的他造成了刺激，他感到前额有些发热，昏昏沉沉的，在外面还不是这样。不过仔细想想，从前几天开始，自己就好像快得感冒一样，总有种要生病的虚弱感。他侧过身子，和一个要撞上自己的女人擦身而过，随即便看到了一只手抓空的残影，原来那个穿着高开叉裙的成熟女人并不是要撞向他，而是要拉住他的手臂。对方是将他当做看中的猎物，这里就是这样的一个地方。

他庆幸自己反应够快，要是被抓住，真不知道该怎么开口才好。那个女人见自己被他躲开‘拒绝’了，快速地翻了个白眼之后就放弃了他，他继续看向人群中衣着暴露的人。此时，头晕的症状似乎又加重了些，心底泛起一股患得患失般潮湿的失落感。这种低落的情绪又是从何而来，他完全没有头绪，或许是来到了极其陌生的地方，又受到如此没有心理准备的感官刺激，反而有些想念自己普通平凡的卧室，想早点回去躺在熟悉的床上，盖着被子好好地睡一觉。

又走了几步，那种明显不正常的过度低落渐渐浸遍了全身，眼前的景象开始变得不确切，他惊讶地抬起一只手，看向自己的掌心，他的身体不知为何正在发冷，不安像沼泽表面的气泡一样咕噜噜地不断冒出炸裂，将其中的因子扩散自全身。他越来越想念自己的居身之处，就是那个在冬日里能让自己获取温暖的被窝，可眼下这种情况想到自己的被窝未免太过诡异，陌生的感觉又进一轮增加了他的不安。他感到自己犹如数九寒冬掉进了冰窟窿，上面的冰渐渐封上，将他留在冰冻之中，他扶住旁边的墙面，暂时停住了脚步。

仿佛有一年那么长的时间，他的大脑提醒他不能露出马脚，身体却止不住在发抖，难道这里的空气注入了什么令人迷醉的药物？自己是不是要不行了？一连串的疑问将大脑更加搅成一团，他喘着粗气，用胳膊撑住墙面。又这样不知道过去多久，眼前的一切都像是梦境，他想抬起手看向手表，结果连那点力气也拿不出来。正在这时，一丝甘美的气息掠过他的鼻尖，他的大脑敏锐地捕捉到了它。

但是它又消失了，直到两秒之后，才像捉迷藏一样又跑出来，这回愈来愈明晰，他抬起头，看向气味传来的方向。那是一股和刺鼻的香水味区分开来的甜美气息，可如果它真的那么甘美，那么周围人应该有所反应才是，然而他所目睹到的地方，那些人仍旧在做着自己的事，仿佛一无所觉。

到底是不是错觉，现在还不好断定，不过这种甘甜的气味如同醒神的香气，让他的大脑清醒了一些，他撑着摇晃的身体往前走了两步，打算去追寻这股气息的源头。万幸的是，尽管他浑身瘫软无力，那股气息的主人似乎正往这里靠近。就在前方了，他伸出手，往那个甘美的中心抓去。

【咦？】

被抓住的人惊讶地低呼了一声，是个男性。

【抱歉，我不是来这里玩乐的……你怎么了？】

由于他一直没有松手，那个被他抓住胳膊的男人只好回身来察看他的状况。

【这个信息素的气味，你进入易感期了吗？】

易感期？

Alpha，他的大脑总算把眼下的异况和自身做出了关联，自己是Alpha，但不同于别的早已分化出性别开始经历一月一次的易感期的人，他除了在一年多以前被告知自己是Alpha，还从未经历过易感期。Alpha就像稀有血型那样罕见，因此他也没有可以谈论这方面的人。

他慌乱地看着询问他的男人，那是一个比自己的个头矮一些的，看起来颇具气质、大约二十六岁左右的成年男性，身上也喷着香水，不过从那些具有掩盖性的香水气味里，他仍能闻见自己所心系的甘美气息，如同在浓厚的迷雾中看到一根蔓延而来的丝线，他极力想抓住这根丝线。

【你用的力气太大了。】

在发出低低的一声痛呼后，男人的手臂变得有些僵硬，看向他的表情也从刚才的关心温柔变得有些叵测莫名。他连忙松了松潜意识越握越紧的那只手。

【还不愿意放开？算了……我带你去安静一些的地方休息一下吧。】

清脆爽朗的声音仿佛是透过水的介质才传过来，有些失真的感觉，脑袋昏沉的他被男人带领着，在人群与靡靡的音乐中穿行，到了一个不知为何有门的房间，那个房间门口守着人，男人和他说了几句，便把他带了进去。

【你常来这里？】

过去一秒钟左右，他才注意到这是自己问出口的话。

带着他进入房间的黑发男人闻言愣了愣，随后嗤笑了一声。

【我倒还没那么无所事事，今天只是来和这里的主人谈事情……这个房间不像外面那样对外开放，你可以在这里休息一会儿。如果真要不属于这里，就不应该进来。】

越听到后面就越有种被看穿的感觉，这种感觉使现在感官敏锐的他浑身颤栗，不知道是否是错觉，他觉得男人后来的语气更像是在看热闹，透着一丝嘲弄与轻视，但又找不到这样的证据，在旁人听来，对方只是在说一些作为年长者关心他的话语。

房间内部不大，也没有床，只有一个茶几和两三个沙发。里面也只开着一盏光线暗淡暧昧的灯，对方扶他坐到沙发上去，他的手在不经意间松开了，但他一发现这一点，就立马又抓了回去。谁知道这里有没有圈套，说不定对方转头就会去外面告诉别人自己的身份不对劲，又或者刚才进来时就已经和守门的对过暗号，这会儿外面正打算捉住自己，到那个时候，他也需要把这个人当做人质。

【你还真是执着于我啊。】

见他不愿松开，男人语调轻佻地调侃了一句，他立马脸颊发热起来，但连这种感觉也淡薄了，他只觉得不安感充斥全身，其它的感觉都被这层灰色的浓雾笼罩着，传达不到他的感官系统。

因此，当男人将手放在他的胯间时，他花了好一会儿才真正意识到发生了什么事。

【你的这里，好像全都鼓胀起来了。】

用没有被他抓住的那只手隔着裤子的布料抚摸着，他注意到对方的食指上戴着一枚银色指环，他的视线不禁随着那枚在昏暗中散发着淡淡光辉的指环移动。他看到灵活的手指在胀起的那块上面移动，之后又搭上了腰带的金属扣。

【总抓着我也不是办法，这样好了，我帮你解决一次，那样你就能走动了吧？】

循循善诱的冷静声线钻入他的耳中，明明那么冷静，但不知为何透着一种优雅的性感，如同蚂蚁爬过般，颅内感到了酥麻，他倒吸一口气，感受到男人的手从解开的腰带上方探入，酥麻顺着脊椎一路蔓延至全身，让他的腰际有些发软，男人将身体靠过来，将他逼至后背倚靠在沙发靠背上，手更顺畅地探了进来，隔着内裤托住胀起的那块反复揉搓。

【不要、碰那里……】

他伸出另一只手意图阻止，男人的身体却忽地向下压来，用柔软的唇堵住了他的话头，吻了两下之后，趁他还处在不知所措的惊讶之中，用舌尖撬开了他的唇齿，卷住他口腔里的舌肉逗弄，浓烈的深吻弄得他大脑一片混沌，黏湿的水声在颅内不断回响着，真实到犹如虚假，他的心脏狂跳着，仿佛被什么不知名的生物猛烈侵入到了体内，占据了自己的躯体，使自己变得飘然，像在热水里漂浮。他想反抗，却因舒服所产生的倦懒而无法动作。

过了一会儿，对方那对他来说有着侵略性的吻终于停了下来，此时，他的鼻间早已呼吸深重，他没法和对方说明刚才的那一吻是他自出生以来第一次经历的、具有这方面意味的吻，也就无处纾解自己内心的慌乱与不安，唯有从对方身上所源源不断散发出的甘美气息能够安抚他此刻混乱紧绷的神经，男人被他抓着的那只手轻轻地抚摸着他的手臂，似乎在向他传递着某种安全的信号，使他渐渐放松警惕，松开了桎梏。于是那只手恢复了自由，抬起后放在他的后脑勺上，将他的脑袋按在面前的肩膀上，他在柔软深色外套上得到了一些温暖，对方颈间肌肤的温度使那份甘美挥发着，他把前额埋在那里，深深地嗅着对方的气息，易感期带给他的那阴沉暴雨般袭来的不安终于减少了一些。

【乖孩子，很快就会好了。】

身为年长者的那份从容使得对方的声音听起来是如此的具有说服力，他也就无暇去阻止对方的手在他下身处的探索，也许交给对方是对的，没有经验的他唯有随波逐流。不知何时，身体炽热的中心已经在对方的掌握之中，那根在清晨醒来时会勃起的昂扬如今也在别人的掌心里彰显着存在感，因上下来回抚慰的刺激胀得筋脉凸起。

【你的这根好大……】

在他的耳边低喃着淫猥的话语，男人缓慢地舔了一下他的耳廓，湿黏绵延的水声如虫子般钻入耳内，引起他的一阵颤栗。紧接着，对方啄吻着他的脸颊，他的唇角，在这些吻的间隙里轻声问道。

【我想吃它，可以给我吃吗？】

听起来像是请求，但绝没有比这种请求更为致命的了，他猛地咽了口唾沫，喉结滚动了两下，热汗从肌肤中渗出，一句话也说不出来。见他这副不知所措的双眼湿润的模样，男人轻笑了起来，低哑磁性的尾音震颤着他的心神。将舌头又伸进他的口中搅弄一通后，卷走他口腔里所有唾液的男人在他的面前咽下了它们，仿佛在饮下甘甜的泉水，目光迷离魅惑地注视着他，使他更加心神迷乱。身体在擅自感到喜悦，他抬起手，想揽下对方继续接吻，对方却狡猾地躲开了，将身体倏忽向下沉去，他感到对方呼出的潮湿吐息正在靠近自己身体最为炽热的那处，不由得心也跟着往下沉降，却不是失落的那种情感，而是像过山车那样泛起感官上的潮起潮落，全身仿佛尽在那股潮水的掌握之中。他在潮水的涌落里注视着对方，只见跪在他两腿之间的地毯上的男人一只手搭在他的腿根处，另一只手向后打开茶几的抽屉，在里面摸索着，拿出了几片薄片状的东西。

【果然这个房间里也有不少。】

听到男人意味深长的话，他明白了过来，那些是放在这里的保险套。对方在抓着的那些里面挑选出了一个，将剩下的都随意扔在身后的地上，把那片保险套的包装放在犬齿间咬着，动作熟练地撕了开来。

【安全也同样重要。】

对方犹如教导般这样说着，将拆出的保险套前端突起的那头含进了口中，舌头紧紧将那一小块突起顶压在上颚，俯身向握住根部的胀热性器靠去。男人在帮他用嘴戴上套子，就像成人影片里放的那样，他从未想过这类淫靡至极的举动也会发生在自己身上，但很快，性器的顶端就感受到了某种潮热的柔软滑润，慢慢地挤压着他，并且还在往根部蔓延，他既害怕这种侵袭般的靠近，又在期待更加深入的体验，呼吸更加急促起来。

无法全部吞入口中的部分便用灵活的手指代替，保险套剩余的部分很快就全部包裹住了柱身，戴好之后，很有成就感般，照顾他性器的舌尖如同舔冰激凌那样将柱身从底部舔到顶端，一路留下一道湿热的痕迹，继而又将阴茎的头部用舌头卷入口中，湿滑厚嫩的舌肉在顶端处打转，双唇抿紧柱身吸吮住不放，接二连三从未体验过的刺激使他倒吸着气，五指用力抓紧身旁沙发的表面，不小心力气过大，布料自表层破裂，内里的填料也往下深深地陷去。

对于沙发表层损坏这种小事，在如此的关头谁都没有注意到，他的注意力已经全都集中在被男人含住的那里了，虽然隔着套子一定不如直接被手抚摸来得有实际触摸的感觉，但那层套子相当薄，要不是因为唾液和润滑的液体使其在暗淡的光线下反射出些许水光，他有时几乎以为它不存在，对方那接连不断地吸吮让他没有余裕去思考多余的事。在那之后继续上下来回吞吐着，阴茎在口腔里被容纳，顶端挤压到了湿热狭窄的深处。

【又变大了……】

含着他阴茎的对方口齿不清地说着，仿佛很满意他所受到的影响，湿润的眸子带着笑意望向了他。由于被双向的情欲所晕染，埋首在他胯间的人姣好端丽的脸上氤氲着情欲的些许潮红，双目迷乱湿润，他忍不住朝男人伸出一只手，轻轻地抚了抚那柔软温润、有着一层汗意的脸颊。这个人的肌肤上一定仍在散发着甘美的气息，他在拇指轻轻摩挲过对方微微汗湿的脸颊之后，将它抬到嘴边，含进口中细细品尝。

【你在做什么？】

对于他的这一举动，对方困惑地问道。

在指间只留有汗液的咸味，但他隐约觉得自己品尝到了那份嗅觉上的甘美，或许其本就不仅仅只局限于嗅觉，他难以回答出这种具体的感受，只得笼统地表述着最为表面、也最为清晰的想法。

【你身上有好闻的气味。】

他说道。

闻言，对方笑了，尽管此时对方已经吐出他的性器，只是握在手里，他却感到对方的吐息正试探着撩拨上柱身，喷洒在自己炽热的中心上。他渴望再次回到被湿热包裹的体验。

【是在说香水？】

对方问道。

他摇了摇头。

【香水很臭。】

【你倒是不怎么留情。】

对方低笑了起来，同时带有一种年长者的无奈，这使他感觉有些奇怪，对方就像一个核心复杂的混合体，总是同时存在表面和隐藏在内里的两种情感，当然，隐藏在内里的情感就是他之前所察觉到的，某种因略微感兴趣而产生的，看热闹般的轻视态度。虽然这个人的表面没什么好指摘的，但那些他时不时敏锐窥见的内里又让他潜意识产生警惕，叫人不能完全信任。

可对于此刻来说，警惕已经越来越无法占有比重，短暂的两句交谈之后，一心不想谈话再打扰下去似的，对方又一口含住了他的性器，这次比之前的更为难缠，嫩滑软热的舌肉卷住他的阴茎不放。

【想体验‘真空口交’吗？】

舔吻着柱身的男人问他道。他完全不明白那是怎么一回事，刚问出一句‘什么’，就被对方吞入性器，用之前没有过的吸力吮吸住了前端以及阴茎三分之一的部分，然而到了这里还没有结束，渐渐地，口腔里的空气越来越少，两颊处滚热的黏膜和嫩肉开始贴上了柱身，含在里面的部分被浓密包裹着，舌头贴着柱身缓缓吞吐，吸力有增无减。在这种成人世界强烈的刺激下，从来没有过经验的他完全招架不住，他紧紧咬住牙关，想多撑一会儿，没想到对方又一个深深地吞入，使得阴茎顶到了柔嫩湿热的喉咙，嫩肉包裹挤压住了他，再加上双唇抿紧的用力吸吮，他难以自制地用手按住对方的后脑勺，将腰向前挺去。

【唔嗯……】

下方传来了艰难的呻吟声。

等到他全都射出，被他按着深埋进胯间的人才得以重新抬起头，除了眼角更加湿润、双唇显现出红樱般的娇艳以外，倒是没有太大的变化，这时他才想起，自己射出来的东西全部被储存在了保险套中，并没有如同自己一瞬间闪过的念头那样射进对方的口中。

【竟然没有完全软掉。】

有些讶异地看着他射过之后仍旧半勃着的性器，还趴在他胯间的人撇嘴说道。

【你果然很年轻。】

他不是很明白，不过还以为自己是学生的事情已经暴露了，不由得清醒了大半。他刚想去回想自己来这里的目的，身体就被再次按在了沙发靠背上。

【我也有了感觉。给你两分钟的时间，如果你还能完全‘站起’，我就让你进入那里。】

引导他宽大的手掌来到被深色的布料包裹着的某处地方，光是听到对方那样的低声描述已经足以让他的大脑再次失去理性的冷静，手底弹性紧致的肉感更是让他的思绪溃散，一心只集中于眼前散发着甘美馨香的尤物。他用手托了托对方引导他过来抚摸的臀部，耳边便响起了一声令人心神荡漾的、微不可闻的呻吟。如果狠狠进入这里，往上顶撞着臀瓣，对方也许会叫得更放浪更大声吧。他把手指按在臀瓣间的浅沟里，隔着布料往深处滑去，仿佛感受到了那里已经变得湿泞不堪的潮湿气息，与此同时，他的下体也在被对方抚摸。

【已经这么硬了？才一分钟不到……】

分开双膝跪在他身体两侧的沙发表面上，坐上他膝盖的男人一边爱抚着他的性器，一边轻浮地笑着，感叹道。

【年轻真好啊。】

细吻在他的脸颊处落了下来，年长的男人再次引导他解开自己裤子的腰带，并将它们都褪了下来，当他按照‘教导’的那样将手指探入已经变得湿漉漉的穴口时，对方的身体忽然惊颤了一下，低喘着，伏在他的肩头，那股甘美的气息更加浓郁了，却没有香水的侵略性，不仅不叫他感到反感，相反更为此而感到愉悦。他将唇埋进对方温暖的颈间，试着亲吻那里香甜温软的肌肤，每当他这样吸吮舔吻颈间的肌肤时，对方就微微地颤栗着，他埋入指节的内里则像联动反应似的收缩蠕动，配合着绞紧了他的两根手指。当他抽出那两根手指时，从里面带出的淫液缠绕在他的指间，他只是将它们微微分开，黏滑的液体便在手指的分叉处拉出几根银丝。

【我可没你那么有精力，不能源源不断地流出这些。】

察觉到自己下体处的液体被带出了一些，对方故意拿话揶揄他，同时将身体贴过来，凑近他的耳边吻了吻。

【要进来吗？】

TBC


End file.
